shrekfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shrek (personaje)
/Humano |rol= Héroe principal |familia= Princesa Fiona Asno/Burro Farkle Fergus Felicia Reina Lillian Rey Harold (suegro) (†) Madre de Shrek Padre de Shrek Gato con Botas |ocupación= Príncipe consorte de Muy Muy Lejano |hogar= El Palacio Real de Muy Muy Lejano La Ciénaga }} Shrek (realmente conocido como Sir Shrek) es el ogro protagonista principal de la saga homónima Shrek. Apariencia Shrek es ogro verde con ojos marrones. Lleva una túnica blanca de manga larga dentro de su mini-chaleco marrón con diseño de tortuga, pantalones de rayas marrones y botas cortas oscuras con un diseño doblado en cada lado. Mientras rescataba a Fiona de la torre, él usó piezas de armadura de caballero. En Shrek 2, cuando se transformó en un humano después de beber la Poción "Felices Para Siempre", Shrek se convirtió en un hombre alto y musculoso con el cabello corto de color marrón oscuro con un solo fleco que brotaba en el lado izquierdo. También obtuvo una barba limpiamente afeitada. Mientras era humano, Shrek desechó su ropa ahora holgada por una camisa de armadura marrón sin mangas con un borde verde oliva y marcas de hojas, junto con una túnica blanca de manga larga. También usa pantalones verde oliva y botas cortas marrones con un diseño marrón claro doblado en cada lado. Historia Shrek the Musical Shrek nació de un padre y una madre anónimos unos treinta años antes de la primera película. Vivió con sus padres hasta su séptimo cumpleaños. Aunque no querían que se fuera de casa, ellos tenían que seguir las "reglas ogro". Shrek Shrek vive solo en un su ciénaga/pantano en medio del bosque. Al principio, parece que le gusta estar solo y disfruta asustar a la gente, pero sin lastimarlos. Aunque se desconoce el origen, se supone que la mayoría de los ogros lastiman a las personas, pero Shrek no es violento. Pero un día en el bosque, un Asno/Burro parlante entra en el territorio de Shrek perseguido por un grupo de caballeros. El caballero principal ordena que arresten a Shrek, pero Shrek los asusta sin esfuerzo y así es como salva a Asno/Burro. Un Asno/Burro sumamente agradecido le agradece a Shrek repetidamente (para gran irritación de este último) y lo convence de pasar la noche fuera de la casa de Shrek. Sin embargo, más y más criaturas de cuentos de hadas pronto llegan al lugar y comienzan a superpoblar su pantano. Shrek exige saber por qué han venido y se entera de que Lord Farquaad los ha desterrado a todos allí. Indignado, Shrek toma a Asno/Burro para que lo acompañe y marcha hacia su castillo para exigir que le devuelvan su pantano. Shrek se encuentra con Farquaad y éste le propone un pacto, pues le devolverá su ciénaga si él rescata a la princesa Fiona para que se case con él. Shrek y Asno/Burro van camino a El Castillo del Dragón, donde una vez allí la princesa es rescatada por Shrek y Asno/Burro se encuentra al fiero Dragón, que resulta ser una Dragona que posteriormente coquetea con él. Una vez rescatada la princesa, deciden volver a Duloc. Durante el trayecto, Asno/Burro ve que entre Shrek y Fiona hay química así que una noche, Asno/Burro decide actuar por su amigo frente a la princesa cuando para su sorpresa en lugar de ella se encuentra una ogresa que resulta ser Fiona por una maldición. A la mañana siguiente, Shrek aparece con Farquaad para entregarle la mano de la princesa y que se la lleve para desposarla en Duloc. Shrek vuelve a su ciénaga, y Asno/Burro le aconseja que no deje escapar a Fiona pero Shrek enfadado arremete contra Asno/Burro por un malentendido que luego es corregido por éste y es entonces cuando Shrek decide impedir el casamiento y ambos suben a lomos de Dragona, quien resulta ser el nuevo interés amoroso de Asno/Burro para ir en busca de la princesa. Al interrumpir, Farquaad y la princesa se encuentran casi desposado, pero al instante cae la noche y Fiona se transforma en ogresa. Farquaad, enfadado, ordena acabar con la vida de los ogros y es entonces cuando Asno/Burro irrumpe con Dragona, quien se devora a Farquaad. Posteriormente, Shrek y Fiona contraen nupcias en la ciénaga/pantano de éste. Shrek 2 Asno/Burro, esperaba impaciente en la ciénaga a Shrek y Fiona los cuales se encontraban en su Luna de Miel. Cuando llegan contemplan que su exterior hay unos trompetistas que anuncian llegada de El Mensajero Real informando de que los citan los Reyes de Muy Muy Lejano, que son los padres de Fiona para conocer al esposo de ésta. Los tres compañeros se ponen camino a Muy Muy Lejano cuando durante el largo viaje Asno/Burro incordia a Shrek y Fiona preguntando "¿Ya llegamos?"/"¿Ya Merito?" constantemente. En su llegada el pueblo queda perplejo a ver a la pareja de ogros así como los mismos reyes. Tras un serie de problemas conyugales y de convivencia con los reyes, Asno/Burro acompaña a Shrek al bosque donde les citó el Rey Harold. Allí, se encuentran con un gato rufián que se hace llamar el "Gato con Botas" que acto seguido les ataca, pero su intento es nulo y éste acaba informando al ogro de que el Rey Harold quiere deshacerse de él. Shrek, desesperado, decide ir a ver al Hada Madrina para que le ayude y Gato se dispone a guiarle a la Fábrica de Pociones del Hada Madrina como una disculpa por ataque lo que causa una discusión Asno/Burro, el cual no se fía de las intenciones del felino. Cuando llegan, y el Hada Madrina, que resulta ser malvada, le comunica a Shrek que los ogros no viven felices y comen perdices, pues solo lo hacen los príncipes y las princesas, así que lo desprecia y lo invita a irse de su fábrica. Pero antes de marcharse, los tres amigos cogen la poción "Felices Para Siempre", la cual convertiría a Shrek y a Fiona en príncipes humanos. Antes de consumirla Shrek, Asno/Burro decide probar por el mismo su eficacia así que toma un poco de la misma pero no sucedeo nada, acto seguido es Shrek quien la toma. A la mañana siguiente, Shrek amanece transformado en un apuesto humano y Asno/Burro en un majestuoso corcel. El trío de colegas se dirige al centro de Muy Muy Lejano, donde Shrek se encuentra al Hada Madrina, quien le impide sus intentos de reencontrarse con su amada y le impone que olvide a Fiona y la deje ser feliz con el príncipe Encantador . Más tarde, se descubre que el Hada Madrina habría manipulado al Rey y que Encantador se trataba del engreído y malvado hijo de la misma. Cuando son descubiertos, los tres colegas son encarcelarlos en el calabozo y posteriormente son rescatados por sus amigos personajes de cuentos. Una vez libre, Shrek decide ir en busca de su amada princesa y en palacio luchan contra guardias y acaban con el Hada Madrina. Tras el intento de Shrek de convencer a Fiona para lograr vivir eternamente con ese aspecto, Fiona decide vivir con el ogro con el que se casó, así que tras la medianoche, ambos regresan a su ser de ogros y celebran una gran fiesta en palacio. Más tarde aparece Dragona, la pareja de Asno/Burro, para que éste conozca a sus pequeños hijos mestizos que nacieron durante su aventura. Shrek the Third Asno/Burro y el Gato con Botas ayudan a Shrek a prepararse para ser el futuro gobernante de Muy Muy Lejano, pero éste, después de muchos intentos, decide comerse a tu madre. Es entonces cuando el Rey, durante su lecho su muerte, comunica a Shrek que a parte de él, existe otro candidato al trono, su sobrino Arturo. Es entonces cuando Shrek, va en busca de Arturo junto con Asno/Burro y Gato en busca del instituto donde se encuentra Arturo, quien es un adolescente y además resulta que es el más pringado del instituto. Pero antes de zarpar, Fiona comunica a Shrek que se convertirá en padre. Una vez allí, Shrek le comunica que es el nuevo rey de Muy Muy Lejano, y "Artie" decide emprender el viaje con Shrek y sus amigos. En el viaje de vuelta, "Artie" piensa que debe ser genial ser rey pero Asno/Burro y Gato le hacen ver que no es tan genial como piensa y que pueden acabar con él en cualquier momento. Por lo que Artie, asustado, decide que ya no está tan seguro de ser Rey y quiere volver al instituto y es entonces cuando les ataca Garfio y sus hombres, el cual les comunica les que Encantador es el nuevo rey de Muy Muy Lejano. El mago Merlín, con quien coinciden posteriormente les tele-transporta hasta Muy Muy Lejano, pero por su magia se encuentra oxidada y provoca que Asno/Burro se cambie de cuerpo con Gato. Una vez allí Shrek es apresado y Asno/Burro y Gato deciden reunir a sus amigos de los cuentos para liberarlo. Tras salvar a Shrek, Asno/Burro y Gato piden a Merlín que les devuelva sus cuerpos, Merlín lo hace, pero sus colas no vuelven a la normalidad hasta mucho después. Arturo es coronado nuevo Rey de Muy Muy Muy Lejano y Shrek y Fiona regresan a su ciénaga donde dan la bienvenida a tres pequeños ogros llamados, Farkle, Fergus y Felicia. Shrek the Halls En el primer especial navideño Asno/Burro incordia a Sherk para que celebre la navidad y, al saber que han pasado los 11 meses desde entonces, Shrek se dispone a celebrarla como el quiere. Tras una serie de trifurcas Shrek decide a echar de su casa a Asno/Burro quien más tarde descubre que Sherk tiene un manual para celebrar la víspera navideña y enfadado se va con los otros diciendo que no le traerá nada Papá Noel/Santa Claus. Mas adelante Sherk se disculpa con Asno/Burro por haber echado a todos de la ciénaga/pantano y revela que esta sería su primera navidad en años, puesto que él no la conocía. Al final del cortometraje él es visto junto con los demás, observar a Papá Noel/Santa Claus pasar. Personalidad Antes de conocer a Asno/Burro y Fiona, Shrek vivió una vida solitaria, prefiriendo no asociarse con los demás debido al temor de las personas hacia él, mientras que de vez en cuando jugaba con su miedo para asustar a los intrusos. Sin embargo, durante su búsqueda para salvar a Fiona y su ciénaga, Shrek lentamente comienza a abrirse a sus compañeros, revelando sus inseguridades sobre cómo otros lo perciben. Con la ayuda de Asno/Burro, Shrek finalmente se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Fiona y confiesa su amor por ella. Él es ferozmente protector con Fiona y sus aliados y hará todo lo posible para ayudarlos de cualquier manera. Desde que se casó con Fiona, Shrek había tenido un miedo mortal a la posibilidad de tener hijos, posiblemente debido a su propia educación como ogro. Al final de Shrek the Third, sin embargo, supera este miedo y demuestra ser un padre amoroso. Poderes y habilidades *'Fuerza sobrehumana': Al ser un ogro, Shrek tiene una fuerza física inmensa muy superior a la de los humanos comunes. Se le ha mostrado levantando a un hombre adulto con una armadura por encima de la cabeza y arrojándolo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, cargando a Asno/Burro y Fiona a la vez, atravesando una puerta de madera con poca dificultad y moviendo una gran roca él solo. Una de sus hazañas más impresionantes fue agarrar a Dragona por la cola, deteniéndola temporalmente. *'Durabilidad mejorada': debido a su fisiología de ogro, Shrek puede viajar a pie por millas sin cansarse. También sobrevivió a que Dragona lo quemó vivo y le disparan con una flecha en el trasero. *'Combatiente desarmado': A pesar de no tener entrenamiento formal, Shrek es un luchador mano a mano bastante capaz y, a menudo, puede defenderse contra múltiples adversarios a la vez sin cansarse. *'Superviviente': Viviendo en medio de un ciénaga durante la mayor parte de su vida, Shrek aprendió a vivir de la tierra para sustentarse a si mismo y más tarde también a su familia. Es un excelente cazador, recolector y cocinero, y crea platillos improvisados como el estofado de rata de hierba. *'Estratega': A veces, Shrek muestra un alto grado de astucia e inteligencia, usando una espada y cadenas rotas para atrapar a Dragona, así como la idea de crear a Mongo al ver a Jengi parado al lado del Castillo de Muy Muy Lejano. *'Cuentacuentos': Shrek tiene un gran conocimiento de los cuentos de hadas y la tradición de los ogros, como las historias de Throwback y Bloodnut el Flatulento. Apariciones Películas *Shrek (película) *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After Videojuegos Shrek ha aparecido en todos los videojuegos basados en su saga. *Shrek (videojuego) *Shrek: Treasure Hunt *Shrek Extra Large *Shrek Super Party *Shrek: Reekin' Havoc *Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown *Shrek: Hassle at the Castle *Shrek: Swamp Kart Speedway *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 *Shrek 2 (videojuego) *Shrek 2 (PC) *Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy! *Shrek Super Slam *Shrek Smash and Crash Racing *Shrek's Carnival Craze *Shrek the Third (videojuego) *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz *Shrek Kart *Madagascar Kartz *Shrek Forever After (videojuego) *DreamWorks Universe of Legends Curiosidades *Originalmente, se suponía que Shrek debía ser interpretado por Chris Farley, pero murió en diciembre de 1997. Este actor había hecho casi el 80%-90% (o 95% según su hermano Tom Farley) de terminar el proyecto. En 1991, Steven Spielberg había comprado los derechos para que Bill Murray lo interpretara, pero fue descartado por una razón desconocida. Finalmente, el papel fue para Mike Myers. *Shrek y Asno/Burro aparecen en un comercial de la película Kung Fu Panda 3 (también producida por DreamWorks) que era una parodia de los anuncios de Snickers. En éste, Mono y Po no son solo ellos mismos cuando tienen hambre, y se muestra que se convierten en Asno/Burro y Shrek respectivamente. *Shrek puede ser visto como la medalla de orden del General Monger en su pecho derecho en una de las escenas de la película Monsters vs. Aliens. *De todos los personajes, Shrek ha sido herido en la ingle más que cualquier otro personaje, con cuatro veces en pantalla, y también es uno de los dos únicos que han sido pateados allí (el segundo es Thelonious, pero solo lo habían pateado una vez). *Shrek tiene un pequeño cameo como un peluche durante el cortometraje animado CGI directo para vídeo titulado Rocky and Bullwinkle de 2014. Galería Portada img.jpg|Shrek Archivo:Poster_shrek_y_burro.jpg|Shrek hablando con Asno/Burro por primera vez Archivo:Shrek.2.04.png|Shrek humano Archivo:Shrek-tercero4.jpg|Shrek y su familia ShrekArmandura.jpg|Shrek con armadura en:Shrek (character) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Ogros